


Save him first

by Aikamieli



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, F/M, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 12:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16197938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aikamieli/pseuds/Aikamieli
Summary: This oneshot is on the Another Story timeline where Saeran fights between his two alternate personalities. Fic explores his feelings and his discussions with the violent Unknown-persona and his relationship with MC. Content Warning: This is not an accurate depiction of DID and follows more of the canon story's way of handling the personalities and their disappearance.





	Save him first

 

_I am stood still amidst a coursing river._

My legs are tied, I am halfway underwater; my hips kissing the raging waves rushing through. It's a dark night, I can't even see the stars. Gloomy moon in the corner of the sky is giving out a hue of light, just enough for me to see in front of me. No matter how strong the current is, I remain where I stand, unable to even force a scream from the ends of my throat. I cannot feel my legs, my knees could give out any second. I am stood there trying to make a sound, any sound to break me away from this persistent illusion.

Something is pulling me under the surface and I can feel the chains weighing, burying the chill into my bones. The strokes are constant and repetitive, like someone was pulling the string of a bell in the church tower. I can feel myself slip away as I struggle to keep myself from sinking deeper in. Then she wakes me.

“Ray? Are you alright? I feel like I lost you there for a minute”

Her honeyed eyes are fixed on me. I am no longer in the river; instead I am standing at the doorstep of her bedroom, clutching the ends of my sleeves as if to comfort the uneasy feeling inside of me. I can feel how the blood pours onto my cheeks as I start to flush and shiver quietly as she inspects me.

> >She can see right through you, you know? She doesn't care for your petty lies. You know you're not the one she wants, not really. She will leave. They all leave.>

He is awake and mean and loud and I bury the nails into our skin, waiting for his words to let go of the grip around my heart. Every second grows longer, every moment she is left without a reply she grows more anxious, more distrusting, more... further away from me. I swallow painfully just to notice how dry my throat is. I croak her a reply, anything to break the aching silence.

“I'm fine. Please don't worry MC.”

We smile, a smile that burns the ends of our lips, the words are meaningless and empty and she can feel it. She can feel the emptiness inside of me just by looking in. It's all there plain to see. I opened a window and she climbed inside of me. I know she can feel how cold and wet and rotten it is in.

It's so hard to breathe with mold growing out from your lungs.

> >I pity you, I really do. You know as well as I do that she could never care for either of us, and yet you keep trying to chase after her.>

He knows just the words to hurt us. I’m not even sure if he even realises just how much in love with her he is, as am I. He pretends to hate her, his sadistic fantasies of hurting her are nothing but a ploy to not let her touch us where it really aches. He’s so hungry to overpower me for a taste of her, but I won’t let him. She’s not his to wound and never will be.

She is worried, she walks closer to me and he moves to avoid her but I won't move an inch. I am addicted to the scent of her, the way her chestnut hair moves in whirlwinds as she moves around us gracefully. She's an inch away and my skin is burning for her touch. Her soft lips open, they quiver as she stops and leaves the words to hang me.

“I know you're not alright. Please tell me what's going on.”

The mold reaches the limits of my chest, bursting through like an open wound. Our flesh is dark and my blood is tar, and we are all over her once so pure skin as I close the gap between us and enclose her hands with mine. I can feel the rapid pulling me in again, and he is there waiting for me below. I open our mouth to speak, and can only make out broken whispers.

“I'm too afraid to feel. What if I'll hurt you?”

She pulls me in and her body is now so close to mine that I can't tell which part starts from us and ends with her. She holds me like a treasure, her small hands laying on the nook of my back, caressing it slowly but firmly. I am trembling as she embraces me, for we have never been held before.

“There’s nothing you could do to hurt me, Ray. Please listen to me when I say this. This place is no good for you. Let’s leave for someplace where it’s safe, where it doesn't hurt anymore.”

Her voice is full and steady and so convincing I can’t help but to believe her. She doesn't look like she's lying but it can't be true. Why would she care for us?

> >Why would she lie to you?>

He whispers and then falls quiet, he's not laughing at my pettiness anymore. He’s not convincing me that she doesn't care for me. He is so sorrowful and I don't know why. I can feel him pull away from us, like a leaf in the stream he is drifting away from me, leaving a trace that quickly fades in the tide.

The pull around my ankles eases as I take my hand to caress her cheek, I brush the hair off of her eyes and stare deep into them. The gold in them flickers and reflects into mine, and in them my past and future collide. My brother’s eyes, my old eyes, her eyes. All golden and glowing.

A tear merges from the side of her eye and it falls on my gloved fingers.

“I'm so tired of everyone trying to save me. Just this once, let me save you, Ray.”

  
The words escape me, but my beating heart tells me what I already knew. The paradise I sought out for so long was hers all along.

“Please don’t cry," I whisper. "I’ll find a way for us to leave, just hold on until that time comes. I promise it’ll be soon.”

More tears flow from her eyes as she smiles irresistibly and encloses her lips with mine. With her kiss she sucks us in, removing the poison inside of us, until there's nothing left but I.

I can't feel him anymore.

We are standing in the middle of the river again but now it's quiet like the sea. There are no chains left in me.

_She is all that I can see._


End file.
